


The Mafia

by Spider_Aye



Series: Night Games At Blackwood [1]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - The 2014 prank didn't happen, Alternative Universe - The 2015 prank didn't happen, Alternative Universe - Wendigos don't exist, Bonding, Fluff, Games, Gen, mafia, they're all just happy as they deserve to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Aye/pseuds/Spider_Aye
Summary: Each year when the whole group goes to Blackwood, they have someone pick an activity for everyone, each night different person. And tonight it's twins' turn!





	The Mafia

Beth, Hannah, Josh, Sam, Chris, Ashley, Jessica, Mike, Emily, and Matt were all gathered up in the living room, some on the floor while the others took the couch. Everyone was quietly chatting, minding their own business. They had this fun game each time they came to Blackwood, night after night people were supposed to come up with cool activities. Tonight, the call was up to the twins. Finally, Beth got up and got everyone’s attention.

“We’re going to give you all some backstory for the game you’ll be playing,” she announced.

“To clarify, everything was just picked randomly!” Hannah added.

“Yeah. So: Matt, Josh. You decided to move away from the city to a suburb area to get away from all the noise,” Beth started. Josh picked his hand up as if he wanted to ask a question at school.

“I’m just moving to get away from Beth,” he announced and people around him chuckled. Beth sighed, knowing how long that night would be.

“She’s gonna be with you forever, you know that Josh?” Matt pointed out, feeling like he was the one to speak since he was also the one pointed at.

“I know, she always tracks me…” Josh mumbled. Beth smiled proudly and it was Hannah who had to continue the backstory.

“So you move to this farm area, and there’s a lot of murmur going around. People are looking at you weird. They suspect something’s going on-” she was saying in a muffed, creepy voice, getting everyone’s attention.

“Because tonight we’re playing mafia!” Beth bolted. Just as planned. “Alright, everyone knows the rules?” she asked and saw a couple of unsure faces. Okay, real quick in this game there’s team ‘mafia’ and team ‘civilian’. The Mafia’s goal is to kill everyone and the civilians’ goal is to find out who the Mafia is and vote to eliminate them! Civilians win if all the Mafias die, Mafias win if there is the same number of mafias as the civilians. Team civilian also has a special role, doctor and detective. A doctor can protect a chosen person every night, and the detective can learn the role of one player every night,” Beth stated.

“Night?” Ashley asked.

“Yes, there are two phases to this game: Night, and Day,” Hannah explained. “During the day there’s a discussion and then a vote to eliminate one player. During the night, mafia selects a person to die,” she said.

“Also, doctors and detectives do their special role during the night as well,” Beth pointed out. “Does everybody get the game?” she asked finally.

Things like “yeah”, “sure”, “yep”, “obviously”, and even a one “yessir” were hearable without any sound of someone not being ready. And so, everything could start already. The twins told everyone to close their eyes and after doublechecking if nobody was watching, they picked two mafias, a doctor and a detective. Then, they told others to open their eyes and went on with the plot of the little game.

“Matt, Josh, you’ve moved in just yesterday. You’ve been notified that there’s a mafia lurking around,” Hannah said quietly and she would go on if not Josh.

“Oh crap, uhh Matt I think we need to move right away, there’s no reason to stay in this town-” he said but was cut off by Beth.

“There’s a lease on your house! It’s really, really expensive,” she stated.

“We already bought the house, Josh!” Matt added, playing along. Josh just sighed.

“What is this, some cheap horror movie?” he asked.

“ANYWAY,” Hannah continued. “You come out to discuss with the townsfolk and you see Jess from a distance. You say ‘hello’,” she said.

“Hello, new friends!” Jess cheered and a couple of people in the room laughed.

“Are you the mafia, Jess?” Matt asked casually.

“No?” she answered, surprised.

“Ah, I mean- Good morning neighbour!” he corrected himself.

“Can I just stab her?” Josh asked in a muffled voice.

“No, no, you can’t kill people on your own,” Beth answered tiredly.

“What?!” Josh yelled, staring at her.

“Jess, you hear them discuss about stabbing people…” Hannah pointed out.

“Hmmmm…” Jessica mumbled loudly.

“Alright, who’s next on the chopping block?” Josh asked, wanting to move on already.

“Sam and Mike are playing cards together when you approach them,” Hannah continued.

“Why am I playing cards, that’s so lame!” Mike protested. Beth sighed once more that night.

“Fine, you’re juggling, you’re doing flips! Matt and Josh approach,” she saved the situation once more. Mike got up and seemed to be just about to make a flip, which he probably couldn’t do.

“Could you not?” Beth asked, sitting him down.

“Can I be the one who’s still playing cards?” Sam asked.

“Sure, of course!” Hannah agreed eagerly.

“Alright, Mike’s juggling, Sam’s playing cards…” Josh summed up.

“By myself,” Sam smiled.

“Oh, that’s so sad…” Matt mumbled as Josh leaned over to her.

“Hi! Your neck looks very nice to stab~” he said. “I hope we meet again someday.”

“Josh! If you do that to everyone, they’re going to kill you first!” Matt scolded him.

“Man, what a charmer!” Chris rubbed his chin and some people couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Come play cards with me please!” Sam begged.

“Yes, unfortunately though I must journ through many more people I must introduce myself to!” Josh backed away.

“You sound like one of those vampires from 1960 movies,” Chris pointed out.

“Continuing, you walk and see Chris and Ashley in the distance,” Hannah smoothly took over the conversation. “They seem to be interacting with each other, but it seems to be more like a one-way conversation,” she introduced everyone to the situation.

“Well…” Josh started and Matt already hid his face in his hands, not even wanting to look at that. “Prepare to make it a three-way~” he smiled. “Hello!”

“Oh my-” Chris choked on his own laughter.

“I just moved there and I must say, you two look R A V I S H I N G!” Josh stated, getting off the couch only to sit between the two.

“Alright, Josh… Josh-” Beth tried to calm him down. Yet, he only got up and walked over to her.

“Hello, Beth!” he smiled at her.

“This is the weirdest Josh I’ve ever seen…” Sam mumbled quietly.

“Alright, okay, alright, Ashley, you see this creepy square-face dude, what do you say?” Hannah says, not even hesitating before calling her brother that.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, big boy,” Chris grinned.

“Chris, you’ve heard there’s mafia’s been walking around this town, you get suspicious and you start asking some questions,” Hannah said.

“So I’ve heard your vague threat to Jessica and Samantha? What was that all about?” he asked as the whole group chuckled.

“Oh, nothing, I just have a flair to the theatrical~” Josh hummed.

“And Ash says…?” Hannah cheered for Ashley to say something. Yet, the brunette stayed silent for a moment before chuckling quietly.

“Uhuh, yeah, that’s right. That’s what Ash said,” Beth nodded.

“It’s getting pretty late, so you’re trying to get home. All of a sudden, Emily interrupts you and says, ‘Where are you going? We gotta go to the trail’,” Hannah announced.

“Hey you, where’re you going?!” Emily asked. She then laughed, quickly joined by the others. “What do I do? I’m sorry-” she said, calming down.

“I’m just out for a leisurely stroll at this time of the night,” Josh shrugged.

“How very non-suspicious,” Emily mumbled. “Let’s go to the trail,” she then ordered.

“Alright, order, order, everybody, this trail is now in session. The way this trail works is a very wei-” Beth said, getting in character.

“Shut up, Beth!” Josh yelled.

“You don’t even know me, Josh! I mean, stranger!” Beth yelled back. “Now, everybody has a piece of paper in front of them, they’ll write who they suspect as the mafia and then the person will come on trail. You guys have 10 seconds!” she explained. Everyone quickly wrote some names down and handed it all over to Beth. Everyone, but Josh.

“Josh, why aren’t you voting?” Hannah asked.

“I only vote for fabulous people!” he announced proudly and made some people chuckle.

“Alright, the majority of votes went to Chris,” Beth announced after counting the votes. The said male jumped in surprise.

“WHAT?!” Josh shouted accusatively.

“Chris, you’re now on trial,” Hannah added.

“Alright Chris, what were you doing last night at 9 pm?” Beth asked. Chris stayed quiet for a second.

“You, uh… you don’t want to know,” he said, holding back laughter. Others couldn’t.

“Now Ashley has given me a lengthy detail that you’ve been out last night,” Beth accused.

“Oh, Ash talked?” Chris teased, Ashley’s been awfully quiet lately.

“AND you weren’t home until 3 am,” Beth finished despite his comment.

“Oh well gee, THANKS Ash,” Chris mumbled annoyed and glared at the girl next to him. She smiled innocently. “The only thing that I can say is, I like to go to the shed-” he tried to explain.

“So Chris is the mafia and keeps his weapons there?” Matt came to the conclusion.

“No! There’s just a dog there!” Chris explained. Poor explanation, really.

“Alright, it’s time to vote if he’s guilty or not!” Beth announced.

“Can I- Can I vote?” Chris asked, knowing how this was going.

“Stay quiet! You’re guilty until proven innocent!” Beth yelled.

“Ah… damn,” Chris sighed. Everyone received a new piece of paper to vote already. This time even Josh started writing.

“I gotcha bro,” he mumbled while handing in his vote. Beth and Hannah counted them carefully.

“Christopher Hartley…” Hannah got up to announce. “You bearly managed to survive!” she said. Josh and Chris immediately high fived.

“Now everybody close your eyes, it’s the night!” Beth announced. It took some time for everybody to do what they were supposed to do at night. Eventually, Hannah cleared her throat.

“A lot of things happened that night,” she said quietly and everyone listened, wondering if they got killed or not.

“Oh no, what happened?!” Matt asked.

“I’m nervous, what’s happening?” Jess said.

“Chris, you said you liked going to that shed of yours, right?” Beth asked, getting Chris’ attention.

“Yes, yes I do,” he nodded.

“So again after this trial, you go to the shed and spent a lot of time with the dog that, surprisingly, is really there,” Hannah started.

“Hell yeah! You want the ball, boi?” Chris acted and had everyone chuckling or snickering.

“You’re tired, and you’re… you’re dizzy. And then you trip on this weird grease; you break your neck. Chris’ dead,” Hannah announced.

“Nooo!” Josh cried out.

“Wait, so he didn’t die from the mafia?” Matt frowned.

“No, he died from the mafia, but usually the mafia tries to cover it up,” Beth explained.

“OH!” Matt realized.

“It looks like he slipped on some grease, you know?” Hannah added.

“Man, I’m so sad, like--” Jess mumbled.

“Well, how do you think I feel?” Chris asked. “Oh wait, I don’t feel! I’m deaaaaad~!” he hummed, lying down on his back.

“What a sad, sad, tragedy,” Beth said. “Let’s move on, alright, he’s dead, there’s no point in mourning any more,” she added no longer than a second later.

“I think it’s the newcomers. Especially that guy that keeps on telling people that they look nice dead,” Emily announced.

“Mike, what do you think?” Hannah asked.

“It’s always the new guy, but it’s always the saner one!” Mike said.

“Oh, me!” Matt asked surprised.

“How DaRe you use me as nothing but an accessory?!” Josh cried out and the whole group laughed.

“Okay! Trial is going to be in session!” Beth announced. “Everybody cast your votes!” she said.

“I’d cast a vote but I can't hold paper!” Chris moaned, trying to sound like a ghost.

“Shut up, dead person,” Josh scolded.

“Matt, you’re on trial,” Beth announced after counting the votes. Matt didn’t even speak before the accusations came. “Alright, so you moved in here recently with that suspicious fellow over there. What were you doing last night?!” she asked.

“I was asleep, just as everyone else was,” Matt calmly explained.

“That sounds suspicious, Matt,” Hannah pointed out.

“I have an alibi!” he stayed by his story.

“But that guy’s insane, he’s been trying to kill people since day one!” Beth pointed to Josh, who was somewhat connected with Matt.

“Well, how come no one voted for him then?!” Matt asked.

“I’m not really supposed to tell you who voted for who, but I can for a fact tell you that no one’s ever voted for Josh,” Hannah said. Matt decided to talk his way out of that one.

“I’m a civilian but I know why the mafia might have killed Chris. Because Chris’ pretty smart. Someone who is Mafia probably knows that Chris has to go first. SO, the mafia must be someone close to Chris, that someone Chris talks to a lot. Yet, not close enough to have  _ any  _ mercy. So, I suspect either Jess or Em since they both asked him for help with homework back at school,” Matt finished. A couple of people gasped, others hummed quietly as they were thinking the thing through.

“Man, I haven’t talked to Chris in a while. Weird…” Jess mumbled.

“Ash was the one who talked to Chris on the first day,” Matt pointed out, making the brunette look suspicious all of sudden.

“Ash, the attention is turned to you,” Beth said and, just as in the last round, Ash stayed quiet for a second before chuckling quietly, not knowing what to say. It wasn’t her, was it? “Okay, alright, vote if we kill Matt or not,” Beth demanded. Some quick writing and vote counting happened before Hannah got up.

“Matthew Tylor… you live,” she announced. Matt gasped happily and yelled ‘yes’. “Everybody close your eyes, it’s the night. Everybody got homes, went to sleep. And now, morning has come. Sam!” she started the new day.

“What?” Sam asked suspicously.

“It’s a good morning, right?” Hannah smiled.

“No… I guess I’m dead,” Sam shrugged.

“You decide you want to go for a morning jog,” Hannah said, not answering to her friend’s response.

“Who does that these days?” Sam sighed.

“From a DISTANCE, you see a puddle of blood from this cottage room!” Hannah announced, turning the whole thing around. “You open the door and you see Mike,” she finishes.

“Ahhhh!” Sam hissed.

“You call the authorities- whoa, great reaction. So realistic,” Beth teased.

“Oh noooo, I see someone dead on the ground, what will I ever do???” Sam pretended to be in distress.

“Everybody has gathered around again, discussing what has happened last night,” Hannah announced.

“Welcome to the dead, my ghost comrade!” Chris smiled at Mike.

“High five!” the other dead-man answered, moving over.

“Was Mike anyone special?” Matt asked.

“Hey, if you kill a mafia, we’ll tell you, but if you killed the cop or the doctor, we wouldn’t tell you,” Beth explained.

“Okay,” Matt sighed.

“Hmmmm” Josh hummed, grabbing his head. “I have a strong premonition… almost like an OOYA board-!” he said.

“You mean Quija?” Jess asked.

“Oui- I don’t know how to say it,” Josh sobbed. “Some apparition… forming… trying to contact me… It’s saying Jess did that! How could you, Jess?!” he accused.

“Jess! What had you done last night?” Matt asked the shocked girl.

“Alright, I guess we gotta do the trail a little earlier. Everybody, uh, cast your votes to who’s on trial,” Beth announced.

“Okay, I have a question,” Matt said.

“Matt, you gotta vote,” Beth sighed.

“Oh, okay,” he nodded, scrambling something on the paper he just got and handing it to Hannah.

“Alright, Jess, you are on trial,” Beth announced, not-so-surprisingly.

“Yay…” she mumbled.

“Alright, you seem oddly suspicious for no reason whatsoever,” Beth announced.

“Yeah! How could a cute little girl murder people left and right?” Jess asked.

“That’s the most murderous-” Sam started.

“Wait, Sam, you’re telling me that was Jess just said was more murderous than what everything Josh has said so far?” Beth asked and the whole group laughed. “Uh- I just wanted to make sure. I just wanted to make sure, ok? Continue Jess.”

“Maybe Matt is just pinning the blame on me, y’know? All I did last night was fix my face and my hair and everything, it’s very soft, and you put me on trial! You wanna feel my hair? It’s really soft-” she said, but Beth cut her off.

“Okay, alright, wrap it up. Or actually, cast your votes, everybody!” Beth demanded. The votes were quickly counted and again Hannah got up to announce the results.

“Order! Order in the court! Jessica Riley, by the power of people, you have been sentenced to DEATH,” Hannah announced.

“Any last words?” Beth asked.

“Kill her, kill her-!” Matt chanted, but stopped quickly. Jess smiled sadly.

“It’s tea time,” she said.

“So…?” Matt asked, analyzing the last words.

“Was Jess a mafia?” Mike gasped.

“Was Jess the mafia and you didn’t tell us?” Matt questioned.

“Jess IS a mafia!” Beth announced and everyone gasped.

“I told you, it’s always the cute one!” Ash hissed quietly.

“Okay, having that behind us, let’s all close our eyes and let the special people do their thing,” Beth announced. After some time, she finally allowed others to open them.

“Josh, you wake up but instead of waking up you see your dead body,” Hannah announced, looking her brother cold in the eye.

“How terrible!” he gasped. “Now I shall never be able to bring my beautiful aesthetic to this… drab town!” he cried.

“I find Josh’s dead body!” Matt gasped. “Oh my god, damn those mafias, Noooooooo!” he lamented.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen, there’s one mafia remaining and 3 innocent civilians.

“If you are the sheriff, you should come out now and say, ‘I am the sheriff’,” Matt said.

“Alright, alright, I’ll say it. I’m the sheriff,” Emily admitted.

“So tell us who you suspected?” Matt asked.

“Hmm… I think it’s Ashley,” Emily explained.

“OH MY GOD, SHE’S MAFIA!” Ashley called out.

“Wha- what?” Emily gasped.

“Whoa, Ash talked for the first time!” Beth teased in a friendly manner.

“Ash, it’s okay,” Matt assured. “We kill you today, like right now, and Em dies tomorrow!” he promised.

“Alright, trial’s now in session, everybody vote,” Beth said. This time the vote was quick. “Alright Ash, you’re on trial,” she announced. “Speak, defend yourself!”

“Okay, if you kill me now, we’re all gonna lose, so lemme tell you it’s Em. I am confident because I am a citizen, and this whole time, this whole game, clearly Em and Jess. She has called herself cop-” Ashley went on.

“Have you guys ever heard Ashley speak that much before? Amazing,” Beth chuckled, and so did the rest.

“Agh, Ash, you’re making me so conflicted…” Matt mumbled.

“It’s not me!” Ashley yelled.

“Time to vote whether Ash dies or not,” Beth stated. The vote was even quicker this time.

“Alright, order, order! Ashley Brown, by the power of people, you have been sentenced to hang until death,” Hannah announced.

“I’m sorry Ash…” Matt mumbled.

“Ashley, any last words?” Beth asked.

“You guys suck. I hate you guys,” Ashley accused.

“Man, I always thought Ash was nicer…” Beth mumbled. 

“Anyway, she wasn’t the mafia!” Hannah announced.

“No…” Matt whispered. “No, it’s Em!” he said louder.

“And it’s nighttime! With only Matt, Em, and Sam left!” Beth cheered.

“Oh no!” Sam squirmed.

“Oh my, oh my oh my oh my…” Beth chuckled.

“Hey, Sam! Hi!” Hannah greeted.

“Hi!” Sam answered with an ironic smile.

“Did Sam- Did Sam go jogging again?” Emily teased. “Sam, stop jogging!”

“Sam went for… another jog,” Hannah laughed. “She huffs, and puffs, and gets a heart attack!”

“And she’s AuGhh!” Beth pretended to feel pain in her chest.

“BUT a mysterious figure comes out of nowhere and saves her!” Hannah cheered. “And no one dies this night! Who do you suspect?”

“Sam? Who was the mafia? Who did that to you?” Matt asked.

“Sam, the only person right now who’s innocent for a fact is you. It’s your job to deduce,” Beth pointed out.

“I… still think it’s Matt,” Sam announced.

“Interesting…” Hanah mumbled.

“wHAT?!” Matt hissed, surprised. “Em claimed herself to be the sheriff. But, what happened? She said Ash was the mafia. We killed Ash-” he calmly explained.

“Yes, but you also decided to kill Em today,” Sam pointed out.

“Em claimed herself to be the sheriff. Why would the sheriff lie?” Matt insisted.

“I didn’t lie, I just think Ash was suspicious,” Emily shrugged.

“Okay, I think it’s the time for a trail. Alright, Sam? It’s really, really up to you. Screw Matt and Em, they’ll vote for each other. The choice is yours,” Beth explained.

“I still think it’s Matt,” Sam admitted.

“Matt, now you are on a trial,” Beth pointed out.

“Okay,” he nodded calmly.

“Matt, you were suspicious from the beginning, coming to our town. Look. Look, you little genius. You’ve got 15 seconds to defend yourself,” Beth announced.

“So, the sheriff has the ability to check if whether or not a person they wanna check is mafia or not. Em, she claimed Ash to be the mafia, but Ash wasn’t the mafia. That means, Em is the mafia pretending to be the sheriff, and now, if I die, we all die,” Matt said, making it just in time.

“Alright, time to vote Sam~!” Beth said.

“Our lives are on your hand!” Matt cried out as Sam wrote something on the last piece of paper. Eventually, she handed it in, nervous.

“Order! Order! There’s only three of you, but order!” Hannah got up.

“Josh, this is it!” Matt clenched his fist, about to avenge the man he came to the city with.

“Matthew Tylor...” Hannah started.

“Yes?” he asked, hopeful.

“...you will be hanged…” she announced.

“Nooo!” he cried out.

“...Until Death,” she finished.

“Any last words?” Beth asked.

“I told you we shouldn’t have come to this town!” Matt cried out before making a death sound and dropping to the ground.

“Alright, Sam and Em, you can go to bed, close your eyes for the night, I’m gonna get out of this town cause I don’t feel good about this place,” Beth announced.

“Beth leaves, Sam and Em go to beds…” Hannah narrated. “And, tomorrow morning comes. Sam… you had a nightmare, but nothing happened,” she smiled. “You walk outside and the sun is shining bright. You see Emily on the other side of your fence.”

“Hi!” Sam waved.

“Hey!” Emily smiled.

“You sit down with her, have nice little chat. ‘Hey man, I’m really glad this whole ordeal is over.’,” Hannah says.

“This ordeal is over- Am I gonna die right now?” Sam asked and everyone chuckled.

“Emily looks at Sam and smiles, ‘yeah, I’m really glad it is all over,’,” Hannah quotes.

“Yeah, I’m really glad this is aaaaall over,” Emily smiled.

“And Em pulls out a knife, places it on her lap, and smiles…” Hannah grins.

“Yey! Congratulations everybody! Mafia won!” Beth cheered.

“You did it!” Jess laughed.

“Suck it, losers!” Emily teased.

“And civilians lost!” Beth finished.

“YEY!” Chris cheered ironically and started clapping loudly, only Josh joining in.

“Oh noo…!” Matt sighed.

“Jess and Em were mafias,” Hannah started explaining. “Chris was a cop…”

“ I was!” Chris confirmed.

“Dang it!” Mike sighed.

“Sam was the doctor,” Hannah finished.

“It was so painful, because I guessed Em!” Chris complained.

“Chris guessed Em the first night and then Em and Jess killed him right off the bat!” Beth confirmed.

“Goddamnit!” Josh swore.

“I was trying so hard…” Matt sighed.

“Sam, you’ve failed Matt,” Jess teased.

“It was… it was worth it!” Sam laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's all VERY heavily inspired by DanPlan's "By the way, Can You Survive MAFIA?" video on YouTube. This was all fun to write, but I stayed up until 2 am to do so, and therefore you'll must excuse me for possible errors, I hope they're not here but still. Hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate some feedback!


End file.
